New Found Love
by Lonely Wind
Summary: Shinn and Lunamaria have broken up. Shinn seeks out Lacus for support. Lacus x Shinn
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** The characters may be OOC. I did somewhat have to change their characters so that they could fit into the story. Sorry! Also, it's in Shinn's POV, just to let you know. The setting is after Destiny. This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny. All I own is the plot of this fanfiction.

**New Found Love **

_Chapter 1: Thoughts_

I stood there at her doorway, thinking if I should proceed with my plan or not. What would she think of me coming here? Would she be happy? Sad? Confused? Angry? She'd probably not know why I am here. Then again, she might know exactly why and expects me to come. Athrun did tell me that she always seemed to know him more than he knew himself, and she still does. I wonder if that's true for me, too?

I sighed. Why am I even here? It's not like we're even friends or anything. I barely even know her, and she barely even knows me. I only know of her existence because she is the Lacus Clyne. Who hasn't heard of her? Famous singer, savior of two wars, daughter of Siegal Clyne, former fiancé of Athrun Zala, commander of Eternal, traitor to ZAFT, and now chairwoman of the PLANTs.

I know her dooble ganger better than I know the real her. Meer Campbell, the fake Lacus Clyne. She was so clingy to Athrun. Perhaps because she thought he and Lacus were engaged, which they were, but once everything settled and I saw the real Lacus Clyne, Athrun told me that they were no longer engaged. For some reason, I was relieved to hear that. Was I, perish the thought, jealous that Athrun Zala was the soon -to-be-husband for Lacus Clyne? The only times that I have ever seen Lacus Clyne, she was with Freedom's pilot, Kira Yamato. I think they're together; at least that's what Athrun told me. Other than that, I've seen her on T.V. because she's so popular. I don't know her that well, and I never really have talked to her before. I guess I know Kira better than I know her. Ever since Athrun introduced us, we've become friends. I haven't heard from him in a while though. I should remember to ask Lacus about him, that is, if I ever get around to ringing the doorbell.

I swallowed through a knot in my throat. I was going to do it. I was going to ring the doorbell, the one that was connected to the newly restored Clyne mansion. I lifted my right arm slowly, index finger pointed toward the doorbell. Was she even home? Well, I guess I'm about to find out. My index finger had finally reached the small button called a doorbell. I gently pushed on it, hearing the chiming sound echo from inside the mansion.

I dropped my arm back to my side, nervously waiting to see if the door would open or not.

**Author's note:** Please review! Me and my friend also have a site called: www.animefanfics.tk  It has more fanfictions and other stuff. Visit it, please and thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**New Found Love**

_Chapter 2: Revelations _

Thoughts raced through my head, my heart pounding a million miles a minute, as the door slowly opened. My eyes fell upon her perfect figure. She wore a sleeveless light blue dress that ended a bit before her knees. Her lovely pink hair was let out with her usual clip on the left side of her forehead. On her feet, she dawned plain blue shoes, darker blue than the dress but still light. They had slight heels, like most of her shoes. Her outfit was simple, but she still looked like a gorgeous angel descended from the heavens.

"Hello Shinn," she greeted me with a smile. "Come in." She moved out of the doorway and opened the door wider so that I could proceed. I nodded, still nervous, and entered the astonishing mansion. She closed the door after me, the smile still there.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked, walking infront of me so we could look at each other. I nodded again. Apparently, I was too nervous to speak. She seemed to be okay with that, because she was still smiling,

"Please have a seat while I go get the tea," she said, looking over at the couch. I nodded yet again before she disappeared into the kitchen.

I walked over to the designated area. It was set up as a couch, which had three cushions and could fit one to four people, near the wall. A coffee table was infront of it. On each side of the coffee table was a comfy looking chair. Across from the couch was another chair, like the ones at the sides. I took a seat on the middle cushion of the couch, since it seems like that's where she was pointing when she told me to sit. It was quite comfortable, though I could barely concentrate on things like comfort right now.

Not long after I sat down, Lacus came holding a tray with both hands. On the tray were two cups of tea, ontop of small plates of course, a jar of sugar cubes, a spoon in it, a spoon beside each cup, and a plate of biscuits. She placed the tray on the coffee table. Gracefully, she put the small plate with the tea cup infront of me, setting a spoon on the left side of the cup and over the plate. She did the same for her own tea, positioning on the right side of mine, infront of the chair on the right side of the couch. Then she lifted the tray and placed the plate of biscuits and jar of sugar in the middle of the table where the tray had been, more toward me than her. Now that everything was off the tray, she put it at the far end of the table. She sat down on the chair to my right. Amazingly, the smile hadn't left her face all this time.

"I hope you don't mind, but the tea may not taste very good. It's the maids' and butlers' day off today, and I had to make the tea myself." The pink haired princess explained, an expression of worry forming on her face.

I highly doubt that anything she made would taste bad, certainly not tea. To prove this, I pick up the tea cup and brought it to my lips, drinking some of it. It tasted perfect. I placed the cup back on the small plate. I looked at her and smiled, my nervousness finally fading away.

"It tastes perfect," I said, telling the truth. The smile returned to her face, and I'm glad that I'm the one who brought it back.

"Why thank you," she said, as if knowing I wouldn't lie to her. Then yet again, the smile vanished, replaced by a look of sadness. I'm afraid that I am the cause of this too.

"I'm sorry about Lunamaria." Ah ha. The reason I came here. I wonder who told her that Lunamaria broke up with me. Athrun, probably.

I sighed before speaking. "That's okay. We were having problems from the beginning. I guess we just weren't meant to be."

"Perhaps not," Lacus said. "But there is someone out there for everyone, Shinn. I'm sure you'll find the one for you someday. And when you do, I know that you'll both be happy together."

I smiled. I now know Lacus Clyne really does have healing powers, and she can cheer anyone up. "You're right. Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said, the smile returning once again to her flawless face.

I then remembered a question that I had wanted to ask her. "How's Kira?" I asked curiously.

Maybe I shouldn't have asked this, because Lacus was now upset again. "We broke up," she answered simply.

"Oh," I whispered. Now I really wish I hadn't brought it up. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. We both thought it was time that we broke up. Kira is still in love with his lost love, Flay, and I find unfair to him that I couldn't replace her, so we decided just to be friends." Lacus said, now wearing a small smile.

"So I guess we're both alone now, huh?" I said, becoming comfortable to speak with her normally.

"Yes. I guess so," the songstress replied, smiling at me. "But like I said before, there is someone out there for everyone. You and I will soon find that special person, I'm sure."

"Yeah," I said, returning the smile.


End file.
